Une amie
by Mael-kun
Summary: Comment avait elle atterrit ici ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait elle à devoir courir après un clown surexcité ? Elle se le demandait vraiment.


**Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit du FoF pour le thème "Sorcière". Il à été écrit en un peu moins d'une heure.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?", se demanda-t-elle

Pour une fois qu'il y avait une chose que Miss-je-sais-tout ne savais pas. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour détailler l'endroit mais ça ne ressemblait à aucun des lieux qu'elle ne connaissait. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas

"Qui êtes vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous qui êtes vous et où sommes nous ?  
-Reim et nous sommes à Pandora bien sûr  
-Bien sûr...  
-Avez vous vu Break ?  
-Break ? Qui est Break ?  
-Ce sale clown... Excusez moi mademoiselle je dois y aller, bonne journée.  
-Bonne journée"

L'homme sortit. Hermione elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était encore en train de chercher ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle entendit du bruit venant du placard. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et y vit un autre homme.

"-Monsieur ?  
-Ho ! Bonjour !"

Il sortit alors et lui tira les joues

"-Hohoho ! Vous êtes nouvelle ! Enchanté, je suis Xerxes Break ! Venez je vais vous faire faire le tour de Pandora !"

Il l'entraîna alors à travers les couloirs en courant. La brune soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi et comment elle s'était retrouvé là mais elle commençait à le regretter. Jusqu'au moment où ils tombèrent littéralement sur l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré peu de temps avant.

"-Break ! Je t'ai trouvé !  
-Hoho ! Mademoiselle je suis désolé je vous laisse"

Hermione vit alors Break entrer dans un placard et quand Reim ouvrit la porte, le chapelier avait disparut. Le brun soupira.

"-Il a encore disparu, c'est pas possible  
-Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ?, demanda la sorcière  
-Chez lui, j'imagine, pourquoi ? Vous pensez pourvoir me le ramener ?  
-Je peux essayer"

Le brun ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et ce plusieurs fois, comme un poisson. Il finit par lui sourire.

"-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, vous me sauvez la vie !"

L'homme partit alors en courant la laissant seule. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et ferma la porte de la chambre. En prononçant un sort elle se téléporta magiquement jusqu'à l'appartement du clown. Celui-ci ne sembla nullement surpris de la voir et lui proposa du thé.

"-Non merci Break..  
-Appelle moi Xerxes petite sorcière  
-Heu.. Oui d'accord. Donc je disais, non merci c'est très gentil mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser.  
-Alors dit moi la raison de ta venue ? Tu ne t'es pas déplacé jusqu'ici simplement pour le plaisir de ma compagnie.  
-Effectivement, j'ai promis à monsieur Reim de vous ramener à Pandora  
-Ho non, vous n'êtes pas de son côté quand même, bouda le chapelier  
-Je crains que si Xerxes  
-Si j'accepte de vous suivre vous m'aiderez à faire on travail ?  
-Très bien, soupira la jeune femme  
-Alors très bien !  
-Cependant après avoir fini j'aimerais rentrer chez moi, pourriez vous m'y aider ?  
-Hoho absolument ! Mais vous devrez d'abord passer prendre le thé avec moi  
-Marché conclu, sourit Hermione"

Xerxes l'entraîna alors dans le placard et ils atterrirent, sans que la brune ne sache comment, dans les locaux de Pandora. Quand Reim les vit son visage s'illumina et il les laissa seul afin qu'ils travaillent. A la fin de la journée, qu'Hermione trouva exténuante, ils se rendirent dans l'appartement du chapelier afin d'y passer la nuit, la jeune sorcière n'ayant pas d'endroit où loger. Elle s'endormi quelques secondes après avoir poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le lendemain ils passèrent la journée ensemble, journée épuisante pour Hermione qui n'était pas habitué à l'énergie débordante de Break. Ils se rapprochèrent tout de même et quand se fut le moment de partir ils le firent à contre cœur.

"-Je repasserait vous voir Xerxes  
-Fufufu, merci mademoiselle  
-Appelez moi Hermione  
-Alors merci Hermione, à très bientôt  
-A bientôt"

Elle lui sourit puis disparu prononçant la formule que Xerxes lui avait appris, elle disparut. Break lui sourit, il s'était fait une amie, "et peut-être plus si elle revenait le voir souvent" pensa-t-il.

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
